Glad Robin's on our side!
by Fighter1357
Summary: *Two-shot* This just came up, not from my poll. It's times like this that a few of the team's members are glad Robin is on their side. Suger-induced!Robin. Co-written with Phantom of Venice. *Set in Season-1*
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! OMG! Guys, it's Fighter1357 and Phantom of Venice on some kind of sugar rush… with Nutella… and coffee… and gum… **

**MWAHAHAHA! **

**Okay… so… we were brainstorming for one of my other stories and came up with this… and, well, yeah, don't ask. So, we're writing it down for you. Hope you… enjoy…. I think... ish…. sorta…. I'm not sure if you will… we'll see… **

**BTW… I like cupcakes. **

**Set in season one… **

**Disclaimer: -_- I do not own the characters and Mountain Dew… I do not own any of the songs that are mentioned in this fic. Nor to I won own Iron Man or Thor. **

* * *

**MOUNTAIN DEW!**

* * *

Considering the day had started out rather dreary with rain, overcast weather and the occasional lightning strike, no one had expected it to take it's odd turn of events. School had been boring, as always, and the team couldn't wait to get to the mountain so they could skulk there. Each had their own set of plans and the rain just seemed to diminish them, causing each one to gravitate toward the mountain like it was the only thing keeping them alive.

Robin walked into the cave's kitchen with a rather depressed look upon his face. He gravitated toward the fridge, opening it up and leaning in, the coolness of it causing him to relax slightly. He'd already finished all his homework (which had been done rather easily) and was now looking for something to drink, the thirst and scratchiness of his throat causing him to lazily move toward the kitchen. He spotted a six pack of M ountain Dew and, smiling, he took it out of the fridge.

It was simply a small six pack of canned Mountain Dew. Robin grinned, licking his lips, and opened the pack, not bothering to find out who it belonged to. He took a sip and slowly brought it from his lips, smacking them together. He'd never had Mountain Dew before, he realized.

"Hmmm," he hummed, "odd sensations."

Brining it back to his lips, he took four big gulps. He brought it back to the granite counters, hitting against the counter with a crack. That was… good. He took another gulp, finally finishing it with the smack of his lips. He grinned, and cracked open another one. He finished that one within a few minutes, a tingling sensation developing in the pit of his stomach. Finishing the third one, he began to feel a bit weird. He burped, a long burp, and grinned, looking slightly insane. Man, that was really good.

He cracked open the fourth one and drank that down within a minute. It felt sooo good! Who bought this anyway? He'd have to thank them… and pay them back. He finished that one and crushed it in his hands, throwing in the garbage can by the sink. He took the fifth one and, by that one, felt very weird. His brain felt fuzzy and the floor looked very comfy to lay down on. He gulped that one and then suddenly, everything was sideways, he groaned and slowly, his eyes slid shut.

* * *

**SUGAR RUSH!**

* * *

"It was so annoying! I mean, seriously, she just pushed me out of the way!" Artemis ranted, throwing her hands up into the air as Wally watched wide eyed from the sidelines. He hadn't said anything in the coarse of the entire conversation and was trying to slip away, but it seemed Artemis was intent on keeping him there until he said something. So far, no such luck.

"Uh…." he said, lifting his hand to indicate that he was about to say something when he was suddenly cut off.

"HEY! ARTEMIS! HM, GIRL, WORK DAT UP DOO!"

Both of them looked up, looking around for the voice. It was Robin, obviously, but they couldn't seem to find him.

"Uh, thanks?" Artemis asked, glancing around for the thirteen year old vigilante.

"HMM! Wally, child, you need to stop talking and just listen!"

"But-"

"NO! NO BUTTS FOR YOU!"

"What?" Wally asked, standing up and glancing around. He walked toward the kitchen and then groaned, looking at the five cans of Mountain Dew strewn over the floor. "Oh no," he muttered, "crapeth."

"What?" Artemis asked, walking in behind him.

"Uh… well, you see… he had Mountain Dew. It's like him getting high… but five times worse."

Artemis's eyes widened and she stepped back. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Dang it."

"Yup."

"I'M FEELING ODD SENSATIONS IN MY STOM-AK!"

Artemis glanced at Wally. "The mountain Dew?"

"Yup," Wally replied, popping the p.

"How long does it take to flush out of his system?"

Wally looked uncomfortable as he replied, "We're not actually sure…"

"What?" she shrieked, looking incredulously toward the red head.

Wally held up his hands in defense and stepped back, "Sorry! It's only happened with coffee and the occasional Twinkie!"

Artemis groaned and watched as Robin confidently walked into the room, stalking over toward Wally. The ginger stiffened as the ebony haired boy walked over and suddenly gave him a hug, stroking his red hair with one hand and sending a wide eyed look toward the floor.

"I see them… I see them all, they can't hide from me!" Robin whispered quietly, still stroking Wally's hair. Wally slowly moved from Robin's grasp, grabbing the boy's wrists and sitting him on the couch, Robin muttering about seeing 'them'.

"Uh, calm down. Alright, just sit here, alright? We're call Batman," Wally glanced at Artemis as he said this and the girl nodded, pulling out her comm. link.

* * *

Batman sat in front of the Watchtowers video feed of the mountain, watching as Wally told Artemis to call him. Grinning slightly, he reached up and turned the comm. off on his cowl.

This would be way better than TV.

Pressing the button on the Watchtowers PA system, he told the seven founders to get up there. Wonder Woman was the first one in the Monitor Womb, a curious look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Robin's on a sugar rush."

"You called me for that? Shayera and I were having a very enlightening conversation on Mans' World. As many teenagers would say, _'Seriously, that's it_'?"

Batman sighed and looked over at her, his glare showing that he thought, deep down, she would find it amusing. Sighing, she walked out and got a seat and brought it back in, sitting down next to him.

"Where are they now?"

"Well… right now… Robin is singing… god, what is he singing?"

* * *

At the moment, Wally and Artemis were both tied up, watching as Robin began singing.

"_I started as a nobody and grew up as a freak! My dad drank booze, my mom smoked pot, I had a poor physique!" _

"What in the world?!" Artemis exclaimed.

_"But now I'm running Gotham cause that Bats delirious!" _

"Okay, something is very wrong!" Wally yelled, glancing up at the video cameras.

_"I shoot up all the good guys asking, 'Why so serious?'" _And then, of course, Robin cackled, causing both fifteen year olds to shiver and scream.

"_Can't read my, can't read, can't read my Joker face, cause I'm a psychopathic killer! Can't read my, can't read my, no they can't read my Joker face, I even killed the fat bus driver!" _

"WALLY! OH MY GOSH, IT'S GOES POKER FACE!"

"I realized."

_"Obi-wan Kenobi… and Yoda… I'm wearing Black space pants! I'm wearing Space pants! My name is Vader and I will blow up your world! I'm your dad and I wear black space pants!" _Robin exclaimed.

Just then, M'gann walked in and froze, watching as Robin sung at the top of his lungs about someone named 'Vader'. She noticed that Wally and Artemis were tied together, yelling at Robin to let them go. Had it not been so… serious, she'd have laughed. But, as Robin sung about Joker, she realized something was wrong.

"Oh my gosh, M'gann! I love yo' cookies!"

"Uh, thanks Robin?" she asked, skeptical as she inched slowly toward Wally and Artemis.

"I AM MAN OF IRON! And you should call me… THOR!" Robin yelled, grinning. "And this is my good friend, THIS IS SPARTA!" Robin yelled that last, pointing toward M'gann and then freezing as he saw she was untying the other two. "Sparta… do you know why the sky is blue?"

"Uh… no?"

"Because it isn't green!" And then he cackled, launching himself into the vents. All of them sighed, and the two both shrugged off their ties and glancing around. "He hid my bow and quiver, I got nothing but my mind and hands. And, it seems that he's somehow faster than Wally," Artemis commented, rubbing her wrists. M'gann stared at them with a worried look on her face.

"Shouldn't you call Batman?"

"His comm. was off," Artemis sighed.

* * *

By this time Flash had joined them and was laughing at the last part.

"I'm surprised you did that," he said, grinning and glancing down at Batman.

The man shrugged in response, turning up the volume.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gone down there and stopped it," Wonder Woman said, frowning and glaring at him. Once more, Batman shrugged, to highly entertained to do anything else but that.

* * *

As they speculated what to do, an intense sound began to buzz from the vents, reverberating around the cave.

"What now?" Artemis groaned, looking around at all the ventilation ducts into the cave.

And then suddenly, "_Hey, I just met you! And this is craaazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!" _

"NOOOOO!" Artemis yelled, jumping up and running into the middle of the cave's living room.

"Artemis! Don't go out there!" Wally yelled, reaching out toward her, eyes wide, "He'll get you!"

"Do not sing that freaking song!" Artemis yelled, face going red with frustration. Suddenly, the song cut off and it was quiet. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and looked at Wally.

"I think it's safe."

Wally and M'gann nodded, both stepping out from behind the couch. Artemis sighed deeply, glancing around the room incase Robin managed to sneak in without them knowing, which was most likely going to happen. "So, what do we do?" M'gann asked, eyes dancing around the room.

"Can't you use your mind powers to straighten out his mind?"

M'gann shook her head, "Nothing's wrong with his mind, really, he knows exactly, sorta, what's going on."

Both Wally and Artemis sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay. **

**1) This is a two-shot and will be updated ASAP. **

**2) Hi**

**3) Co-written with Phantom of Venice, say hi guys! **

**4) Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! That's a lot of reviews… my gosh… :D Thanks guys! Oh, and Phantom says "hi" back! Anyway, for the Villain Medley, no I'm not Paint. All rights to the song belong to ****him. **

**Now, to reply to Guest reviews:**

**CherryLipGloss13: Hahaha! Sunshine in a cup… nice. I love Orange soda… so good! :) I'm going update the longer and more complicated stories once I finished this and Stuck in my Language. Anyway, thanks for the three reviews! ;)**

**PD3: Lol. Yeah, that was actually Phantom's idea. Brilliant huh? She says hi back!**

**Guest that reads: Thank you! Yeah… I feel a tad sorry for them… slightly… naw, I don't. I updated soon!**

** .suckas: I know your not a guest but I have a surprise for you. *grins***

**On with the story! Ugh, writers block, sorry this sucks guys!**

* * *

**ROBIN!**

* * *

The vents had been suspiciously quiet and all the while, the nervousness that crept up on the three teenagers was haunting. Robin made no sound as he moved through the vents like a pro, making little to now sound other than a hushed ping, which simply sounded like water moving through the pipes. It seemed he was buying time for some reason; probably figuring out what to pull on them next. M'gann couldn't seem to get a fix on where Robin was, he was blocking for, and it seemed to greatly annoy the Martian girl to the point of scowling at everything little thing that made noise, as she was unsure whether or not it was Robin or simply the pipes.

And then suddenly, "STAY TRAUGHT SUCKAS!" And smoke billowed out of the vents. Knock-out gas.

"Get down!" Wally yelled, pushing M'gann and Artemis to the ground. Of course, they hadn't expected anything like this, having hoping that Robin would 'forget' he had weapons. Yeah, as if, the boy was laughing like crazy as he scoured over the contents of his belt. The three began to cough, holding their shirts to their mouths, and began to crawl toward the kitchen, eyes closed.

"Are you staying traught?" Robin asked them, his voice creepily calm as he did so; they could image the sadistic grin that was drawn on his face. Eventually, they began to slow, coughing and then slowing letting the black spots in their vision grow. Then they were out and Robin walked over with a smile on his face. The gas had long since cleared and he calmly walked over, a confident grin supporting his cocky demeanor.

Tapping Wally on the back with his foot, he grinned as no movement came from him. Of course, with Wally's healing factor and the fact that his metabolism ran so fast, he'd wake up far sooner than the other two. Robin frowned and then disappeared, the sound of his cape swooshing through the air echoing though the cave.

* * *

**ON A**

* * *

"This is highly amusing, but should we go help them out?" Green Lantern, John Stewart that is, said, frowning as he glanced toward Batman.

"No."

"Why not?" Wonder Woman thought, "I mean, I love Richard, cute kid, but isn't this a little… I don't know, oh, cruel? He used knock-out gas, Bruce. Knock-out gas, come on."

Batman chuckled and glanced toward Wonder Woman, "Princess, it's fine. I would stop it if it wasn't so funny. And yes, I think it's funny, besides, I rarely get to have this much fun in the Monitor Womb, deal with it."

"Oh dear," Flash said, looking horrified, "Bats is having fun! The world is ending! Run for your lives!" With that he sped off, GL, Wonder Woman and Batman all glaring after him. A few moments later, he returned.

"Superman's calling a meeting for all of us and needs us to be there, like, right now! So let's goooo!" Flash's voice hung in the air as he sped off once more, feet smacking over the steel floor. Everyone sighed, and stood up, walking out.

Batman glanced over at the video feed, watching as Robin began to sing about something else and called in Spirit to watch the feed. And, once he got back, he was going to continue watching and then go and kill Superman for interrupting him.

* * *

**SUGAR**

* * *

They finally got Robin tied to a swivel chair in the middle of the living room. They hid behind the couch, which was slipped over on it's side, with trash can lids as protection. Robin was limp, his body slacking, and the whites of his mask were completely gone to the black. M'gann, Wally, and Artemis were all attentively watching him, the chair would occasionally spin when Wally would ran past the check to see if he was awake.

"Nothing?" Artemis asked, glancing up at Wally as he got back.

The ginger nodded, ducking back behind the bright green couch and snatching his trash can lid from the floor. M'gann kept watching, her eyes glowing white every few minutes to see if during his slumber, the Mountain Dew effects wore off.

"Just be glad," Wally muttered, "that it wasn't Monster her drunk. Now _that_ was a nightmare." Both M'gann and Artemis shivered, thinking of how Robin would be, literally, 'burning down da house'.

Robin began to stir, moaning, and all of them tensed with the thought if him waking up. It seemed like it would be ten times as worse. The sad thing was, it was. During the sleep, a bit flushed out of his system and, well, he didn't want that.

Suddenly, his head snapped up, and somehow he managed to have another, the last Mountain Dew, in his hand. He cracked it open much to fast and chugged it, Artemis already having jumped over the couch. She was halfway across the room when he finished it and threw it on the ground, the whites of his mask very wide. The blonde girl groaned and let out a small shriek, she turned on her heels and launched herself over the couch, tucking herself and landing on her feet.

"He finished it."

Wally bit his lip and glanced over the couch, holding his trash can lid tightly in his hand.

"Watch him, I'm going in," he said, glancing back toward the girls. Both nodded and got their shields ready.

Wally jumped over the couch, crouching down and running as Robin began to yell in gibberish, something about jellyfish and lasers. He moved closer, standing up and moving in. "Robin, first, calm down buddy. Second, I'm going to untie you, stay in the seat, got it?"

Robin glanced over at him, eyes still wide, and nodded slowly, his body tensing as Wally moved in closer. The ginger let his trash can lid fall on the ground as he untied the boy. And then, suddenly: "OW! You bit me!"

Robin jumped up, kicking Wally in the head as the speedster grasped his fingers in pain. He jumped up toward the vents and, sending a sarcastic salute to the girls, he jumped in the vents, closing it behind him. M'gann jumped up and flew toward Wally, who was trying his hardest to not curse, and landed next to him, taking his hand.

"My gosh, the kid drew blood!" Wally exclaimed, then biting his lip to stop for the pain. It surprisingly hurt, and the blood leaked out of the wound sluggishly. Artemis walked over, looking slightly impressed, and shook her head.

"Too early?"

"Much to early," Wally replied to her, sighing. M'gann let out a small giggle, holding out her hand for a few bandages, which came from the medical room. It floated out into the Martian's hand, and she wrapped up his quickly enough. Wally thanked her, sighing and inspecting the bandaging on his left hand. He wasn't surprised that Robin could bit that hard, but dang, that kid had sharp teeth.

"What now? He's free again," M'gann said, sending the bandages away with her mental powers. She took a step back, crossing her arms and frowning toward the vents. Artemis shrugged and glanced at Wally, who held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't look at me!"

"Well, you're the only one who knows how the handle Robin!" Artemis began to argue back. Wally opened his mouth to retort, when suddenly the fire sprinklers began to let lose water. All of the looked up in confusion when suddenly, Robin's voice rang over the intercom.

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring! He bumped his head and couldn't get up in the more-ning!"

It was then that the three decided it was time to get serious. Soaking wet, the three came up with a plan to once more trap Robin and tie him to the chair. It involved latex traps, rubber bands, knock-out gas, milk and a sponge. Don't ask how they managed it, but they caught him sneaking through the vents with his head phones plugged in and he humming "It's the end of the world!" by R.E.M and his gloves off. When they found him, he put them back on and then crawled through the vents talking about something like "games" and "hunger".

* * *

**HIGH!**

* * *

Batman left the League's council room, Flash walking up next to him. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were conversing behind them, and Hawk Woman had been told about Robin and the sugar; she wanted to see it.

As they moved toward the Zeta Beams, Batman could only wonder what he would find once they entered the living room. Either Robin would be there, or the team would be there, though, he was pretty such it wasn't the latter.

Their names blared out into the living room and they materialized in.

They first thing they _heard _was, "Are you, are you, coming to the tree! Where they strung up a man they say murdered three! Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree!"

Robin was once again tied to a chair, singing his heart out. The three teens, along with Zatanna, all screamed when they saw the League members. The couch was overturned and they all had trash can lids that were filled with birdarangs. Batman and the rest made no movement, simply watching as Robin began to sing again.

"Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more!"

"BATMAN, HELP!" One of the team yelled.

"NOW AND THEN I THINK OF ALL THE TIMES YOU SCREWED ME OVER… BUT HAD ME BELIEVING IT WAS ALWAYS SOMETHING THAT I'D DONE! BUT I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THAT WAY, READING INTO EVERY WORD YOU SAY- OMIGOSH, IT'S BATMAN! HIII!"

Shayera quirked an eyebrow, glancing at Bruce and then at Robin, who had resumed yelling at the top of his lungs about the unicorns. "Stick… a… banana in your ear! Put a ripe banana right into your favorite." And then he began to do a Kermit the Frog impression.

"Don't go near him!" Wally yelled, his lower lip quivering, "it bites."

Right then, the Zeta Beams announced Green Lanterns and Hawk Woman's departure. It seemed that Robin was fascinated with the floor, because he was staring at with wide eyes.

"It's okay floor," he muttered, "you won't be lonely forever."

Batman resisted the urge to shake his head and sigh. Flash let out a chuckle and Wonder Woman cracked a smiled and snickered. Robin laughed suddenly, his cackle running through the air, and he threw his head back. Artemis screamed, lifting her trash can lid for cover and his hand, though it was tied to the chair, threw a birdarang back at her. It hit the lid with a _clang! _and she began to hyperventilate.

"We all need somebody to leeeeeaaaaaan on! CAT, CAT DOG, CAT DOG MOUSE! FROGGIE! ITSY BITSY TEENY WEENY LITTLE BITTY FROGGIE! BUGS AND FLIES SCRUMDIDLIUMPCOIUS! JUMP, JUMP, JUMP LITTLE FROGGIE!" Robin screamed, and then suddenly his body went limp. No one moved, though the teens seemed to be wathcing him with wary and tired eyes. Batman glanced over to where the vent was spewing soap and milk. He'd noticed that the teens were all soaking wet and the ground was barely dry. He wondered what Robin had done…

"So, then this girl… she had, like, big shoes that were, like, pick and _everything_. I was _so_ confuzled," Robin said in the utmost girly voice he could muster. "So, I said, 'Gurl, mm, those be ugly! And then she started singing, 'IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT… AND I FEEL FINE! And den we laughed."

Batman sighed and walked over to Wally and the team, passing Robin as he did so. "Big guy in black, don't worry, I've got bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens and brown paper packages tied up in string, cause I know those are a few of your favorite things! Man in black! Saves us's froms thes alienss!"

Batman just sighed and walked over to the couch. "Is there Seven Up in the fridge?"

Wally nods.

"Get it."

Wally nodded, anything to escape torture. His arms were littered with bite marks, obviously when Robin bit him. A few moments later he came back with a bottle of Seven Up. Robin was now singing the theme to Fresh Prince of Belair.

"Now give me your sock."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Wally nodded slowly, slipping off his shoe and his sock. Batman took it gingerly and opened the Seven Up. He took Wally's sock and slipped it over the bottle. Turning, he walked back toward Robin and stuffed it in his arms, causing the boy to stop singing The Big Bang Theory theme song.

"Drink."

"Why? Zombies might get us…"

"Drink it."

Robin shrugged and began to drink from the bottle, the sock over the whole. Suddenly, he threw it on the ground and began to cough. "What in the world," he gasped, "did I just drink?!"

"Seven Up through Wally's sock, how are you feeling."

Robin gave him a wary look and then he looked down at the chains that they used to tie him to the spinning chair, which had continually spun around in, and then back at Batman. "Like Crap. Sugar high?"

"Sugar high."

* * *

**!**

* * *

**Writers block is a buttface and I hate it. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
